Redwall Academy
by Pain is your Friend
Summary: Ah School... A place where everyone is seceretly tortured. : **JOINING HAS ENDED**
1. The Joiners

_khooxp_

**Name: Chiba Korowai**

Age: 16

Personality: Usually grins and likes to poke fun at people(friendlily, of course), but actually hides secrets. Likes to pretend he doesn't understand what people are saying to annoy them, but actually knows a lot. Likes to flirt and change people names with short forms with 'chan' and 'kun' Usually very bright and friendly. Actually has a very sad past. Very perceptive and knows what people are going to do, what they like etc.

Attire: Likes to wear random stylish clothes with chains, buckles and weird designs. Has multiple ear piercings.

Eye: One silver one gold.

Hair: Snow white (: Almost shoulder length, kind of spiky yet slightly droopy, messy and freestyled.

Height: 165cm (slender)

Race: Japanese(but lived in Russia most of his life until he went to japan again to be an popular actor/model)

Skin: Porcelain white

Beyblade: Doesn't like to beyblade unless necessary, hates beyblading and pretends he doesn't know how to. 'White Soul'

Special moves: White tornado- whips up a real storm and blows everything out of the beydish almost instantly. (He's strong and experienced but hates beyblading, and thus ends the fight quickly. He won't fight unless everyone is in danger or something (: )

Other: Teases Tala mostly, sometimes teases Kai but is usually nice to Kai and favors him. Hangs around Kai. He was a kid at the abbey and was trained to torture other kids. Wore somewhat of a mask in the past so Kai and Tala doesn't recognise him now. Feels guilty towards Kai and he was Kai's first torturer and took his innocence away.

School: Messy, ruffled white shirt with a loose black tie. Wears baggy pants. Also wears a choker around his neck. And random bracelets. On his left ear hangs three bell earrings and they jingle softly as he walks.

_And..._

_starstrukkxxx_

**Name: Brianna Jackson**

Age: 16

Pesonality: witty, short tempered, tomboy and has bad attitude.

Normal outtire: Denim shorts with blue sleaveless top and white beanie hat multicoulered converse

Eye: Grey - Blue eyes

Hair: curly and blond with fringe just covering her eyebrows

Height:5.1 (Short for her age)

Race: Irish

skin:pale

beyblade y/n: Yes Dracina

special moves: Dragon claw: Destroys opposing blade to shreds Tri attack: a combined move of water, fire and Ice immediately knocking opposing blade from stadium if trained properly

Other:Cousin of Tysons both argue worse than Hilary and Tyson.

School:You decide =) h

_They joined firsties and they will be in the next chapter along with..._

_Tyson_

_Tala_

_Kai_

_Roxy_

_Spencer_

Also can you tell me if you want to be GF/BF of someone? Can be Yuri/ Yaoi


	2. Before School

**************__**

******__**

******__**

_The new joiner... ONE MORE SPOT LEFT!_

**Name: Yoko Fujioka **  
_  
_Age: 16

Personality: Very cheerful but childish, Yoko tries to be friends with anyone and everyone, although it seems to be a bit hard with her random personality. A bit of a crybaby.

Normal Attire: Green kimono with pink obi, white knee socks and wooden zori.

Eyes: very large, green. Thick lashes

Hair: Waist length red hair that's tied back with a large green ribbon.

Height: 157 cm.

Race: Japanese

Skin: Very pale

Beyblade: white and yellow, her bitbeast is a kitsune of the same color

Special Moves: Thorn Wrap (thorned Vines come from the ground and attack opposing beyblades/enemies

Other: Her favorite team is the Majestics. has an older sister named Yuku, who's 18

School: . . . I DON"T KNOW?

_Thanks to Yoko Fujioka_

******_

* * *

_**

"Roxy, come on! Open the door!" Shouted Tala as he banged his fist agasin't the piece of wood, known as a door. This was his fifth time trying to get his girldfriend to leave her room for a little pLace called... Redwall Academy. Oh the joy of getting up everyday at 6:30, getting dressed and forcing yourself to eat while having to watch Tyson swallow nearly fifty pancakes and drink juice at the same time.. Lovely, right? Everyone blamed for sending them into a a world of hell, forcing them to get good grades or else, only because he noticed they spent less time on school then beyblading...

Frustrated, Tala sighed and crossed his arms agasin't his chest, not long after he said that, Roxy opened the door and leaned her side on the door frame, she wore a simple black skirt, a long sleeved black shirt and her nroaml grey-black boots. She smirked at the red-head before grabbing his collar and pressing his lips to hers,

"Mornin'." She purred as she let him go and walked away, Tala blushed and grumbled something about her she didn't catch.

~0~

"Tyson, will you please stop stop eating like a freaking pig! It's gross!" Snapped Brianna Jackson, his cousin and a curly blonde haired, with grey-blue eyes. She wore a black skirt also-since in Redwall, girls weren't aloud to have pants only the boys- and sleeveless white top. Tyson rolled his eyes before swallowing his food,

"Why?" He teased, taking a drink from his orange juice. Brianna frowned and suddenly a thick book hit Tyson on the head, he winced and rubbed it but said nothing as he devoured his breakfast.

"Listen to your cousin," muttered Roxy as she sat besides Brianna, both girls had short tempers, expect when Roxy was mad she would throw whatever she could find at you, which happend often, and with Brianna.. Well, her anger was more to her cousin since they fought.. ALOT! "It's disrespectful."

"Your disrespectful," Tyson replied with a full mouth, Roxy growled as him, much like a wolf before picking up the nearest thing: A Knife. He yelped and ducked as it was thrown towards his head.

Tala laughed and patted her head.

"Good girl, aim more to his neck, next time."

~0~

Yoko Fujikoka groaned and rolled over onto her side, her large green eyes fluttered open, once she noticed the time on the clock, she jumped up and rushed to her closet. _OH! Why didn't they wake me up?_ She yanked off her PJs before pulling up a white skirt and a black t-shirt. She slipped on some knee high socks and some shoes, slightly annoyed that she couldn't wear what she wanted.

Quickly brushing her red waist length hair, she rushed out of her room and stumbled as soon as she began to tie her hair back with the large green ribbon she had.

"Hey.. Guys..." Yoko panted as she plopped down in a chair besides Spencer, who smiled warmly at her, Yoko smiled back in greeting.

"Hey, Yoko." Brianna and Roxy replied as they ate their breakfast. Tala gave her a nod and Tyson waved over his pancakes. Kai soon walked into the room followed by Chiba Korowai, who had snow white hair almost shoulder length, kind of spiky yet slightly droopy and messy and freestyled hair, one of his eyes were gold and one was silver. He waved at the others who greeted him and Kai. Chiba was wearing a messy, ruffled white shirt with a loose black tie with baggy pants, a choker around his neck, random bracelets and on his left ear, three bell earrings. Kai sat by his cousin and eyed her outtire.

"I would've thought... That the Wolf Girl would never wear a skirt." He glanced at Brianna, "And the Tomboy."

"Shut up Kai." They both hissed. He smirked in reply. Chiba smiled at Tala.

"And your allowing it?" Tala shrugged,

"So?" Chiba shook his head and sighed, gently he reached over and patted the red-heads hand, who pulled it away and glared.

"Your girlfriend.. And your not... Going to get jealous?" Chiba confirmed, eyeing Tala who frowned and nodded, "Alright, but if someone asks her out- it's your fault." Yoko snickered.

"He's gonna get jealous!" Spencer laughed and joined in on the fun,

"Tala, just admit it, you hate it when guys drool over Roxy." Roxy snapped her head to the others, pasuing her converstation with Brianna.

"Wha 'bout me?" She asked, blinking. Tala growled, while the others laughed.

Earning no reply, Brianna leaned forward and whispered in the Russian's ear,

"I think their talking about the school..." Roxy groaned.

"And we're not there yet!"

****************

_********__********___

_Thanks for reading, please reveiw! And for the joiners, tell me if I did good on your ocs... :P_

_********__********_


	3. In School!

"Erin Walter?" Called out a male teacher, with grey hair and light blue eyes full of wisdom, "Erin Walter...?" He called out again, this time more persistant than the last time. He frowned when he earned no reply from the student, his eyes traveled around the classroom and his eyes landed on a friend of Erin, "Where is Mr. Walter?" The boy shifted in his seat and looked away from the teachers intense gaze, he gulped before answering the old man.

"Well... Uhm, Erin.. Is... Is..." He furrowed his eyebrows and tried to make up an excuse to tell, "Erin is...-"

"Here!" Erin, a brown eyed, black haired boy, rushed into the room, smiling as the girls let out a dreamy sigh, the teacher frowned and narrowed his eyes, "Miss. Godwell kept me in." He explained as he sat by his friend. The teacher sighed and continued calling out names.

~0~

Tala sighed and rubbed his temples, he hated math.

The long divison, simplying fractions... Mutiplication, you name it, he only liked it when he was in the mood for it, which actually was quite rare. But now he was angry. Tala glanced up and silently let out a feral growl as the same boy that inroduced his-self to Roxy leaned over and gently spoke to her. _God,_ why did she have to sit all the way up there? He relaxed when Roxy rolled her eyes and ignored the boy as she continued the work from the board.

"Okay," The teacher, Miss. Godwell, a blonde haired green eyed woman, said, "I want you all to hand in your work and we'll continue tomorrow, for the next twenty minutes do whatever you please. But keep it down!" As soon as they handed in their work, everyone went into small groups.

Tala covered his eyes and let out a relieved sigh.

"Whats wrong, Tala?" Roxy breathed, Tala uncovered his eyes and gently smiled.

"Headache." He replied, Roxy pouted and hugged him, she then kissed his cheek. Tala smirked as the boy's face fell and as soon as he turned their way.

~0~

"Hi, I'm Yoko Fujika!" Yoko Fujika smiled at everyone. Everyone smiled back at her, already taking a likeing to the girl.

"Well, Miss. Fujika, take a seat by... Mr. Walter" Erin raised his hand and motioned Yoko by him, she easily made her way to the seat, and then sat down. Taking out a notebook, Yoko began to write down the words that the old teacher, Mr. Takashii, wrote down. After forty mintues, Erin tore a piece of paper from his notebook and scribbled down:

_Your cute, Yoko, maybe we can get together sometime?_

He slipped the paper on her desk, watching her reaction. Yoko blushed and and rolled her eyes. Mr. Takashii glanced at Erin, who was watching the girl,

"Mr. Walter, why do you think Shakespeare wrote, Romeo and Juliet?" Erin groaned and frowned, he shrugged and Mr. Takashii frowned and turned away.

_Sorry, your not my type. _Yoko had written when Eri looked at the peice of paper.

Before he could ask what she meant, the bell rang and Yoko rushed out of the room.

~0~

Tyson swallowed his pizza and Brianna groaned in disgust. She really wished he didn't had to sit by her, one was because of all his fan girls that sat by him... Second, _how much he ate_! She shuddered and moved away from her cousin as far as she can. Brianna sighed and took a sip of her coke. I wonder what Roxy and Yoko are up too...

"Brianna!" Shouted Chiba as he plopped by his friend, Brianna jumped and glared at him, "Sorry..." Chiba smiled sheepishly. Brianna raised one eyebrow,

"Where's Kai?" Brianna asked, as she looked up at the Japanese boy.

"He has lunch with Tala, Roxy, and Yoko." Chiba replied, smiling.

"Lucky jerk..." Brianna grumbled, Chiba nodded in agreement. They both glanced at Tyson and shuddered. The Irish girl frowned and threw her spoon at him. He winced and glared at her.

"You know, I think Roxy rubs off on you!" Tyson shouted, Chiba laughed and Brianna did too.

"I think so too!"**************************************__********__****************__********__****************__********__**

* * *

**Thanks for reading, review please!**


	4. Lunch and Chiba

**Thanks for reading, please review. :D****_

* * *

_**

Kai sighed and tapped his chin thoughtfully as he looked over the choices for lunch. Pizza, Cheeseburger, or Salad. Really... He couldn't decided.. _Alright, I hate Cheeseburgers so that's out... _He looked at the Pizza, _And this is a cheese pizza... I'll take the pizza, besides I'm not in the mood for salad... _He grabbed the slice of pizza and placed it on his tray before going off to pick something else. Roxy randomly grabbed the salad and rolled her eyes at her cousin, Tala chose pizza and snickered at Kai. Poor, poor boy. Yoko smiled and grabbed the cheeseburger.

"Oh Lord Kai, you really need to decide between coke or milk?" Asked Roxy, her voice full of suprise, "Grab something!" Kai glared at his cousin, he grabbed the coke and walked over to a table far from fangirls, Tala laughed as Roxy gurmbled something in Russian and Yoko smiled even wider.

"So... What do you guys have after lunch?" Yoko asked, taking a bite out of her burger, Roxy shrugged,

"I have.. Mr. Takashii..." Yoko giggled and looked around, as if it was a secret she brought her voice down into a whisper.

"I had him earlier... Some guy hit on me, Mr. Walter...?" She burst into a fit of giggles as she said that name. Roxy raised one eyebrow and let out a soft sigh.

"Black hair?" Yoko nodded, calming herself down, "Brown eyes?" Nod. "Tan skin?" Another nod, "Oh holy sh-" Tala slapped her hand and his girlfriend glared at him, Roxy hissed at him and pulled her hand away from him, holding it to her chest. She turned back to Yoko, frowing, "His name is Erin, that sick jerk asked me out!"

"Me too!" Yoko excalimed, disgusted by Erin, "What the heck does he think he is?" She practically shouted, casuing Kai to look at her.

"Calm down Tiger..." Kai prompted as he patted her hand, Tala rolled his eyes and focused them on his Russian Girlfriend, she shrinked back in her chair and let out a weak laugh.

"So... Who's Erin, _Roxyanne?" _Roxy paled at her full name and blushed.

~0~

Chiba looked out the window by his seat, soon as the teacher called out his name, he turned back and sighed.

"The answer is sixy-five." He muttered, the teacher nodded and turned back to the board. Chiba returned to the window, he tapped his desk and found himself deep in thought. About his past, and what he did to Kai...

"Chiba! How did you find your answer!" Snapped back into reality, Chiba huffed and explained his method.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Tell meh!**


	5. Detention and Homework

**Thanks for reading, please review. :D ****_

* * *

_**

Brianna trudged into the living room, she then collasped on the couch and exhaled happily. After a hard day of moving around and gaining a major headache over school work, she deserved to relax on a couch, she leaned back and sighed. _Finally.. I'm home, and I can relax, nothing can stop me no-_

_ "_Where's your homework?" Spencer asked, Brianna groaned and got up she grabbed her bookbag, and glaring at the blonde, Brianna went to the table and pulled out her algrabra with much dislike. Spencer shook his head and went back to the kitchen where he was making dinner. Not long after working hard on her homework, that Tyson, Chiba, Kai, Yoko, and Tala all came to the table aswell, angry. Spencer crossed his arms over his chest and scowled.

"Where's Roxy?" He asked, causing everyone to look for the Russian female, Brianna shrugged and went back to her work, Yoko pouted and shook her head, Chiba gave Spencer a sorry look, Tala frowned in displeasure, then they all set their intense gaze on Kai, he groaned.

"She has detention.. Some blonde haired bimbo got on her nerves and Rxy gave her a black eye." They all winced, "A bloody nose..." Everyone looked worridly at eachother, "Oh and possibly a broken leg...?" Tala winced and looked up at the much older Russian, who's frown deepened. He cursed in Russian and stormed back into the kitchen. And without a word, everyone grabbed their homework and rushed out of the room.

~0~

Roxy walked down the sidewalk of the school, she was listening to _My Immortal,_by Evanescence on her ipod. Suddenly, a car slowed down by her, she glared at it while looking sideways but said nothing as she continued. The window rolled down and Erin's face appeared, he was wearing sunglasses, a smile on his face.

"Hey, Russian!" He shouted, Roxy growled and paused her favorite song to face the American, she raised one eyebrow, "Look, I'm _really _sorry for earlier, can I make it up to you?" She laughed. Erin looked puzzeled, _what's so damn funny? _He thought as he eyed the laughing girl, who was now clutching her side.

"You are very funny!" The wolf laughed, "Make it up to _me? Hahahaha!" _She inhaled deepy before shaking her head, "Seriously?" Erin laughed, nervously aswell.

"Ho-how long have you spoken english?" Roxy stopped laughing, her face became an emotionless mask.

"Since I was fourteen." She replied, curtly. She hated her past and the fact he asked that made her set up her defeneses.

"And your...? Seventeen?" She nodded again. Erin smirked at her, "Your very fluent in our language.. Besides that sexy accent." Roxy sighed and shook her head, replaying _My Immortal, _she flipped him off before saying,

"I'm taken, you sick loser!" Erin gaped at the Russian, who then ran off, laughing.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Tell meh!**


	6. Burn Baby Burn Baby Burn

**Thank you Pheo The Flame for takin' the last spot! Here character:**

**_Name: Kuro Farkas_**

Age: 16

Personality: Appears extremely antisocial until you get to know her, but once  
you do, she's loyal to a fault. She loves to read, and is a pretty average  
student.

Attire: Loves black and silver. Usually wears black combat boots with her  
outfit, unless she's planning on running or being outside for a while. Hates  
skirts, and all things pink and frilly. :]

Eye: Silver

Hair: Stick straight and floor-length, navy blue. Hangs around her like a  
curtain, since she refuses to put it up.

Height: 5'5

Race: American

Skin: Very pale.

Beyblade: Yes, Shadow Fox

Special Moves: Blackout- Creates a total blackout through which only it can  
see.

Other: Loaths Kai, but does have a soft spot for Rei (Or is it Ray?) Her name  
means "Black Wolf".

School: Black/gray plaid shirt, black skirt (only because it's dress code)  
combat boots.  


"YOU GOT DETENTION ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Spencer shouted, casuing the female to shrink back in her chair, she looked around and laughed,

"Well... Uhm..." Roxy bit her lip, _God help me please... PLEASE! _Roxy tapped her chin and smiled at the older boy before leaning forward on the table, all fear gone. Only pure boredom, Spencer frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"Wait... Roxy got detention? On the first day? Wicked." Bryan said as he walked into the room. They both gave eachother a highfive, in which caused the Whale to glare at them with death in his eyes., Bryan shurgged before grabbing a beer from the refrigarator and walking off, Roxy waved him a goodbye and turned to Spencer. Roxy pouted and looked down,

"Look, _sorry, _you know my problems with girls." He shook his head and sat by the girl, he smiled softly at her.

"I _do _know, and it's pretty crappy." Roxy laughed and agreed, it was hard to interact with girls, Brianna and Yoko where easy because she kew them first, but other girls... Confused her, why like mini skirts and show your flesh? Why have huge breast when you can have the ones God made you? But then again, Roxy's where a bit generous..., "Can you _atleast _control your anger for a while? For the guys?" Roxy sighed and twirled her red yellow black hair,

"Deal.. But, can you tell Tala something for me...?"

~0~

Kuro Farkas silver eye's looked over the page for a school essay. _Already. _She turned the page and was about to read that page when a certain grey-haired boy named Kai walked in. She glared at him, and he glared at her. Finally, Kai gave in and muttered,

"Come down for dinner."

"Why they _send you?" _Kuro asked, not bothering to brush aside her navy colored hair, that reached the floor and was straight, Kai just turned without a second glance, he began to walk away.

"Hn." Was his answer. Kuro frowned and sent one more death glare to him before standing up, marking her page, and leaving her room.

~0~

Tala looked at the American oy who was at the doorway, he raised one eyebrow and slammed the door in his face. Again, the doorbell was rung and the red head opened the door again, to peer at the black haired boy.

Erin was shocked when some wierd dude with a wierd hairvut slammed the door in his face, didn't he know _who he was! _

_ "_What!" Tala shouted, one hand at his hip the other in a tight fist by his side, Erin looked over Tala's shoulder and smile,

"Ah, does.. Brianna, Yoko, and Roxy live here?" Before Tala can answer, Roxy appeared, she gagged.

"I told you! I. Am. Taken."

"By who?" Erin asked as he leaned on the door frame, Roxy hugged Tala's waist and smirked at him,

"Sexy red head right here." She purred, causing Tala to slightly blush. Brianna then appeared, she rolled her eyes and muttered,

"No, now bye." Erin opened his mouth but Brianna cut him off, "I rather die." Yoko jumped from behind her friends, and when she saw Erin she glared.

"Sick pervert!" And with that, the door was slammed in his face... He swore they were laughing at him...

"BURNNNN! THREE TIMES!" Bryan, Ian, Tyson and Kai shouted, laughing at the American, who growled.

* * *

**Lol.. Had tons of fun writing this, I hope ya'll gotta laugh at tis...**


	7. The Diary?

**Okay, I'm asking this: How do your OC's spend their mornings after they wake-up?**

* * *

Tala rolled over on his bed and opened one eye to look at the blinking clock on his desk, he sighed and opened his other eye as he sat up and rubbed them. Man was he tired. He looked at the clock again, it read: 5_:31. _Tala yawned and got off the bed, not bothering to make it, he went to his drawers and got some clothes and underwear out. Then he headed for the shower for a _very _cold bath...

_Alright, next up.. My hair... _Thought Tala after he finished with his teeth. Tala then brushed his hair-yes it was long when it wasn't done-and fixed it up the way it always was. Just like devil horns. It took him about an hour to get it right and when he walked out of the bathroom, wearing a short sleeved black t-shirt and black jeans, he looked at the clock, _6:30. _Tala sighed, put on some shoes and walked out of his room. _Time to get Roxy up. _He thought, still slightly tired.

~0~

Roxy groaned when she felt someone shove her awake, she waved her hand at the person before hiding under her covers.

"No..." She moaned, "Five more minutes..." The person chuckled and yanked the covers off her, Roxy jumped awake when the cool air hit her bared skin, Tala smiled at her, his blue eyes taking in her bare arms-which was rare- on them was a strange looking birthmark-or was it a tatto?- of a wolf with ice shards surrounding it, on _both _arms. Their eyes met and she scowled at him, hiding her arms behind her back, "I'm awake... Now go, Ivanov." He laughed and left the room, warning her like every morning with: "_I'll be back in ten" _

Roxy decided on a warm bath, then after that she brushed her teeth making faces for fun after she was done.(A/N Lol... Fun.. Done... Rythmes together...) Roxy brushed her hair quickly, it was still wet to do the spike on top and thats what she did. Sastified with the results she left the bathroom in a black long-sleeved turtle neck and black shirt, along with her boots. She plopped down on her make-up center-yes even _she _had one- and put on mascara and then eyeliner. Finally done, Roxy grabbed a diary... Of when she was in the Abbey.

_Dear Diary, _It read... _I don't know why Boris wanted me on a boy team, but all I know is that today I finally punched one... I think his name is Bryan? Anyways... He told me that I was a weakling and called me a fool for useing Icetra in practice! I guess I had enough so I punched him in the nose, and man did it bleed! I think he's still angry at me, But I don't care... Oh! I have to go, Boris is coming! I'll talk- I mean write later! _Roxy laughed gently and smiled as she continued.

_Diary, I'm back! Sorry it took so long, but Kai-you know my cousin, right? Anyways, he was crying. He told me the Torturer had done something VERY VERY VERY bad to him, he said something about "Innocence" and I admittedly felt guilty. One: Because I wasn't there for Kai to help him.. Second: Because I couldn't help him NOW! Boris did something to me, Dairy, just to let you know... I don't know what he did, but my head hurts alot. Oh shoot! Tala's coming over! Did I mention, Dairy...? I think he's cute and I have a HUGE crush on him! Shhhh.. Don't let them know! RoXyanne J. Nixen._

Roxy jerked up when Tala said,

"You had a _crush _on me since the Abbey?" She spun around and gasped, her cheek burned and her entire face felt hot.

"Wha-" Tala leaned down and kissed her,

"Don't worry, Roxy.. I only read that part..."

* * *

**Hope you like it. Remeber.. Reveiw! And don't forget: How do your OC's spend their mornings after they wake-up?**


	8. AN

**Okay, I PROMISE the next chapter shall be all about ChibaXKaiXKuro. :P **

**Hi, I have created a forum on Forumotion and it would be great if you could come and have a look : www. beybladeRPG .darkbb. com __Had to space IT ALL OUT because it kept erasing it..__**


End file.
